


Realisation

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Poor Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: Aramis comes to a shocking realisation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before I forget. My imagination is running short so I am opening myself up to prompts.

** Realisation: **

** By Rosa241 **

As we stood on parade, watching the King and Queen flaunt their pregnancy in front of their visitors a sudden realisation occurs in my mind. I don’t honestly know where it comes from…nor can I explain why it comes to me when it does but nevertheless it jumps into my brain.

Watching the way she cradles her hand over her growing stomach, watching the way she gazes at her husband as if all of her dreams come true my heart sinks. Ever since that night all those months ago my passion and desire for her has only grown. Now however my heart comes to a screeching halt as the realisation tears it in two.

_She used me_

The way she speaks about her pregnancy with others, talking about what it means for France, for her and the King...it seems so obvious now. As I look at her my previous passion begins to ebb away only to be replaced with anger.

_She used me_

She used my heart ache over Isabella to get what she desired. For years now she’s wanted a baby and now she has it. She has the baby she’s always wanted and her position as Queen is secure. The people have grown to love her more as news of the heir reached across the country.

_She used me_

Regretting the way my heart pains at the news I try to distance myself from the scene. I think back to happier, better memories but nothing works. Eventually I abandon my attempts and settle my gaze on her stomach. My child…that’s my child…

Except its not. It’s not my child and it will never be. The child will be raised as the King of France, son of Louis and heir to the throne. It’ll never be mine.

I can love the child from now until the end of time but it’ll never be mine.

It’ll never be mine.

_She used me…_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was depressing. Honestly don’t know where this came from but for some reason it wouldn’t leave me alone. Hope you don’t hate me too much for doing this to poor Aramis. 
> 
> Spoiler – next fic will be called – Little Blue Line: Part 3


End file.
